Those words
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai contemplates three special words Ray tells him. After long thought, he comes to a conclusion about his feelings. KaiRay yaoi Revised


I wrote this fic up once before and my diskette messed it up so now I have to re-write it. So after all this work you better like it! If it seems different from my other writing well it's because I wrote this way back when I wrote Delirious Love. So it's old.

**Disclaimer:** Yadda Yadda Yadda...you know the drill.

-Those words-

_-Kai's POV-_

''I love you.''

Those words hit hard and very close to my heart that night.

One week ago tonight he told me how he felt deep down inside. Ray Kon told me, Kai Hiwatari that he loved me. I already knew that though. But as the declaration of his undying love slipped out of his lips it was different. It felt good but brought on so much confusion. Three simple words changed everything.

_-Flashback-_

Whatcha doing out here?'' The raven-haired teen asked as he stepped outside into the cool nights breeze.

''Hn, needed some air.'' His slate-haired lover replied from a chair in the middle of their rooms balcony.

''It's beautiful isn't it?' Ray referred to the breath taking scenery of the moon and stars in the ebony sky.

''Nothing compared to you.'' Kai grabbed Ray's hand from behind him, pulled the boy around the chair and sat him down between his legs.

The Chinese teen couldn't help but blush and made himself comfortable.

''Kai.'' Ray leaned back onto Kai's chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heart beat.

''Hn?'' Ka wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, hugging him for warmth.

''I've been thinking and-'' He paused shortly as Kai lay his head on his shoulder. ''I wanna tell you something.''

Kai didn't respond since he knew it wouldn't be bad because Ray had grabbed his hands and gently stroked his thumb over the pale and smooth flesh.

''I fully trust you.''

''As do I.''

Ray let a small smile creep up on his lips before going on.

''I'll never hurt you and I know you won't hurt me.''

''I couldn't even dream of it.'' Kai pressed his lips a long Ray's tanned neck, reassuring his words.

''And-'' Ray shivered before taking another pause. ''I love you.''

Kai jerked his head back completely thrown off guard by the sudden display of emotional words.

''But I know these new emotions aren't your strong points and you don't have to say it back I...-'' He stuttered from the rapid talking, letting his every word just slip out. ''I just had to tell you that.''

Ray looked back at Kai smiling sincerely which caused the same smile to spread a long Kai's lips.

Turning back, Ray snuggled up closer to Kai and squeezed gently on his hands, fingers still laced together.

Though everything had suddenly changed between them, without a doubt it changed for the better.

''You want to sleep out here tonight?'' Kai asked, finally finding words to speak as he kissed the teens forehead and brushed away a few fallen locks.

''Why not?'' Ray shrugged and purred. ''It's nice out.''

Not saying another word, Kai rested his head against Ray's and closed his crimson orbs.

_-End of flashback-_

_-Normal POV-_

All it took were three simple words, formed in a shot sentence that brought what he hoped would be nothing but good for their future.

During that week Kai felt much closer to Ray. He felt more complete like if what was missing for such a long while was now there. But did Ray feel the same way?

_-Kai's POV-_

I felt so confused after he said it. Yet I felt great at the very same moment. No one but my parents ever loved me. Quite sad isn't it?

The confusion only came because I couldn't figure out how those words brought on such stronger feelings for him. How could they do so much to one person?

Three words that baffled me to no end. For a whole week I felt so special like if I was king. Nothing could bring me down. Not a single thing.

Such a simple phrase brought on a new world. New life, rejuvenation, the will to do or conquer anything.

This may sound stupid but it's so amazing to feel loved. Though I already he did. What else would have brought us together? A simple attraction physically or even curiosity never go this far. Without full feelings or even a crush, what we have would only be a lust for each others body.

A relationship such as ours would never have gone as far as it is and lasted if it were for mere reasons of pleasure. Though I'm not complaining about what we do on our personal time. It is great but I want more out of Ray and I just got that.

I never have felt happier in my whole entire life but I still wasn't sure if Ray was. He seemed like it just to see me beaming with joy which is highly uncommon. Those words also brought a pit in my heart. Even tough the joy was much greater I still felt bad in some ways.

More guilty for feeling so content and selfish for not saying it back just then even if Ray was right on about my emotions.

Some people would fight such horrible feelings, telling themselves just because the loves felt towards them does mean it had to be mutual. But that would just have made me feel worst and even more confused. Why would we be together then?

Luckily, I did love him but saying it was different. I hadn't seen the reason too. Ray knew how I felt towards him so why say it? But when you feel something your supposed to say it. Though why did it seem so damn hard?

I was completely torn down the middle facing this horrible little dilemma. At first, I though they were just words but when I realized how they made me feel, how could I not say it back? I only wanted Ray to be happy and feel what I do. So how could I not?

If such words could do so much and mean the world to a single person it wasn't right not too give the gift of happiness to my love.

_-That night-_

''Ray.'' Kai called out from the balcony, underneath the dazzling stars and glowing full moon.

''Yeah.'' Ray leaned against the doorway, brushing out his long glossy raven hair.

''Come here.''

So Ray did and strolled over to the chair.

''Sit.'' Kai said and made room for Ray to place himself back between his legs.

''Do you remember?'' The slate-haired boy wrapped his arms around the slender yet soft and toned waist line.

''I do.'' Ray smiled, grabbing Kai's hands at each of his sides.

''It's beautiful isn't it?''

Ray started laughing and leaned back into the embrace. ''Nothing compared to you.''

''This time, I'll cut to the chase because you know I fully trust you and would never ever hurt you.

The raven-haired boy turned slightly and looked up at Kai who was looking down at him.

''I'm really sorry I haven't said this earlier.''

Kai watched silently as Ray's eyes filled with joy and light tears. He knew what was coming.

''I'm over sensitive.'' The warm tears trailed down Ray's cheeks.

''I love you.'' Kai breathed in deep then exhaled, wiping away the droplets. ''And I always will.''

Those words were finally fully understood and meant from the heart. There was more then just love; there was true love and a found soul mate.

In this case, love helped solidify a union.

-End-

Weird...but it's a thank you for all the great people who reviewed Pranking gone wrong and really enjoyed my attempt at humor.

Not much I can say about this one shot...though it contains really cute fluff. Tell me if it makes any sense alright?


End file.
